


Valentine’s Day Family

by CourtneyElizaDiena



Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Romance, Valentine's Day, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyElizaDiena/pseuds/CourtneyElizaDiena
Summary: HarlIvy Valentine's Day Special one-shot story in which Harley and Ivy try to find each other the perfect gifts. This story was also in Vines n' Roses Zine Issue 5 (A Poison Ivy fan zine).
Relationships: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 18





	Valentine’s Day Family

What would Red love most? Harley thought to herself while scanning the aisle of Valentine’s Day chocolates. Her blue eyes roamed over the shelves as she decided “no, no, no, and no.”

Harley frowned at her inability to find the best, most suitable, uniquely special, unforgettable, sweetest, gift for Ivy. It definitely wouldn’t be just Valentine’s Day chocolates and stuffed animals. 

Ivy deserved something truly meaningful for everything they’ve been through and all that she has done for Harley since they first met; especially since Harley was always causing chaotic messes that Ivy never hesitated to help clean up. Bad things also seemed to happen to Ivy that would separate them for a while, but they always managed to find their way back to each other despite it all.

Harley tapped her chin as she thought, staring hard at the chocolates that she was craving. Hmm…even though Pammy tries to act cold and indifferent to people, she’s truly compassionate and loving…aha! 

Harley then quickly grabbed an armful of chocolates and stuffed them under the large black coat she had worn for the occasion and fled the store. One of the clerks saw her and yelled at her, but she was already out the door and zooming down alley ways. A large grin spread across her face. She knew exactly what to find for Pammy that would make her very happy. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ivy smiled as she made some finishing touches on the sanctuary she had just constructed for Harley as a Valentine’s Day gift. This year was particularly special for them because they had just gotten back together after being forcibly separated by circumstances out of their control. She also wanted to celebrate Harley’s resolve in wanting the Joker dead. The clown woman she loved more than anyone had come such a long way from when they first met. 

Ivy gently caressed a large purple flower as she thought about how happy Harley would be when she saw the place she had made. She then felt a nuzzle at her feet and looked down to see one of the many rescue dogs Harley had collected recently. The dog looked up at her with big brown puppy eyes and wagged its tail happily. 

Ivy smiled at the dark furred dog and knelt down to pet the animal. “I know, it’s almost lunch time. I’ll feed you, don’t worry.”

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Harley arrived at the address that Ivy texted her for their Valentine’s meeting. The place was in the countryside outside of Gotham and it was pretty large. The building was beautiful and covered in greenery. What is this place? A new Eden maybe?

Harley turned around in the car and looked at the three girls in the back. “Stay quiet and stay here until I give the signal.” 

“What’s the signal?” one of them asked.

“You’ll know.” Harley grinned and left the girls to go inside the building.

Harley paused in awe of the sight inside the building that included beautiful greenery, art, her rescue animals, and a beautiful Red in a slim fitting purple dress. 

Harley’s eyes roamed over her features and a gentle smile formed on her lips as she noticed the pink, yellow, and white flowers blooming in Ivy’s hair and growing on her shoulders. They gave off the sweetest scent. 

“Heya, my beautiful daffodil! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Harley shouted while throwing her hands in the air and then running to give Ivy a hug.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

The clown woman was warm in their embrace as Ivy dipped her face down next to Harley’s ear. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said and then moved to plant a kiss on Harley’s cheek. They then pulled apart just enough so that they could look at each other’s face.

The usual grin Harley had was immediately displayed on her face and it made Ivy’s smile larger, her heart warmer. She reached out to gently stroke the hair of one of her pigtails. Harley’s hair had gotten so long since the last time she saw her before their separation. She still had the cute pink and blue dip dye-job though. Blue eyes pierced into her green ones, seeing the love and admiration they both had for each other. Ivy then leaned down to meet Harley’s lips with her own and time seemed to stop for a while as she was fully drawn into the moment.

After their greetings, Ivy showed Harley around the place while watching her face light up whenever she saw how happy her rescue animals were in their new habitats. Seeing her so excited about the gift filled her with indescribable joy. She knew Harley would love it and she did.

Following the end of the tour, Harley paused and pulled out her cell phone. “Now time for your present!” Harley stated in pure glee. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. “It’s time!”

Ivy raised an eyebrow at her. What did she have planned?

I hope it’s not something too messy. I mean, I’ll love it regardless, but I hope it’s not too chaotic…

Harley jolted her from her thoughts by grabbing her by the hand and intertwining their fingers. She looked at Ivy with an ecstatic expression and then pulled her forward towards the front entrance of the building. 

When they got there, three girls were standing by the door and Ivy slowly approached them. An ache formed in her chest and her eyes became moist with tears when recognition of who these girls were struck her. They were her sporelings Rose, Hazel, and Thorn.

“Yup, I found ya cabbage patch kids,” Harley joyfully stated from behind her. 

“The girls…how did you find them Harley?” 

“I got connections now, remember?”

“Yeah…” 

To her surprise, the girls then hugged her. “It’s been a long time, I’m glad you’re okay,” Rose said. 

“I’m glad all of you are okay,” Ivy replied, wrapping her arms around them in a group hug.

“I thought it’d be fitting to find them since we’re gonna be family now and ta spend this holiday togetha,” Harley explained as Ivy felt her join in the group hug from behind her.

Leaning back a little to look at the girls again, Ivy then noticed pink and blue glitter shining all over the three girls and now on her own arms. “What the…?”

“Harley’s signal was some small glitter bombs,” Hazel stated. 

“Yup, how about dinner now?” Harley said as she stepped away to show them a card she had pulled out of her pocket.

“That’s not yours is it?” Ivy asked, an amused smile forming on her lips.

“Nah, its B-Man’s. He owes me.”

“Of course he does.” Ivy’s smile grew and she gave the clown woman a kiss.

“Thank you, Harleen.”


End file.
